


Last Thought

by fanofmischiefmakers



Series: Just me writing Angst.. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Did you thought that I won't write angst?, F/M, Heavy Angst, It was never in question, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, No Beta We Die Like The Characters We Have Murdered, One Shot, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, no happy ending, yeah that bitch is mentioned in a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofmischiefmakers/pseuds/fanofmischiefmakers
Summary: Lily's POV:Lily Potter's last thought.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Just me writing Angst.. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037598
Kudos: 3





	Last Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this since a long time. I written it finally.

A lone tear fell from her eyes. That was the tear which expressed everything and nothing together. She couldn’t express her feelings into words because her grief was inexhaustible.

It was all because of a single thud. All because of two words spoken by Voldemort. Lily Potter wanted to scream. She wanted to go downstairs to switch places with James. But, she can’t. She had a responsibility… _for now._

She had Harry in her hands. She had the innocent soul who knew nothing that the day he’s in his panicking mother’s hands will be the day everything changed.

Every moment, every second, every hour, every day… _led to this._ She’d erase every happiness, every kiss, every moment she had with James if the outcome of it wasn’t _this_. She would erase every moment she loved him if she had the ability.

One breath to realise she can’t. One breath to realise that James isn’t alive anymore. One breath to realise that this was all true. Just one breath-

She couldn’t hold anymore. She screamed and tears finally flowed from her eyes. She screamed remembering every fucking second that led to this.

She knowing she’s a witch, she getting her letter, she meeting James, she breaking her friendship with that bigoted man, she realizing she’s in love with none other than James, she kissing him for the first time, she asking him out, she accepting when James proposes her for marriage, she becoming Lily Potter, she learning she’s pregnant, Harry being born, she getting warned that Voldemort is after Harry, she and James going into hiding, she hearing a thud…

Everything swarmed in her mind altogether and a sharp pain in her mind that tells her she can’t handle anymore.

She can hear voices from nearby. She realized that someone was coming upstairs. She let out a silent cry as she realized that she didn’t have her wand. How stupid can she be?

The door struggled to open due to boxes and chairs piled up against it but he wasn’t slow to use his wand. All the chairs and boxes fell apart. As he walked towards them, Lily did what her instinct told her. She dropped Harry in the cot behind her and stood in front. She hid him from the sight of evil. She hoped that she’d be chosen if he wanted someone to die.

“Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry!”, her voice cracked.

“Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …” the man in front of him said.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –” She knew that Voldemort wasn’t going to be persuaded like this. He is merciless. He will do his work but she was also stubborn.

“This is my last warning –”, he said mercilessly.

“Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy. Not Harry! Please – I’ll do anything –” she didn’t lie. She can and would do anything if it meant that Harry was safe.

“Stand aside – stand aside, girl –”

She didn’t move. She stood there like a peak. Rage filled her opponent’s eyes. The spell came flawlessly from his mouth as it had been said hundreds of times The green light flashed across the room and after one final thought, she dropped cold like her husband.

The thought was, _‘I am sorry, Harry. I couldn’t save you. I love you. I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me’_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Friendly reminder that English isn't my first language. More active on Tumblr


End file.
